


We all have fantasies

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [20]
Category: Southland (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, M/M, Police Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Bryant has dreams about what he and his pup could get up too.





	We all have fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> For 2018's Season of Kink

Bryant felt his growing cock press against his pants as he leaned back into the chair and looked his Sparks over.

Letting his gaze linger as it traveled his boy’s body he took in the polished boots, dark blue pants that matched the shirt above his duty belt which seemed all the darker due to the small triangle of his white under shirt showing just at his collar and the brief flashes of gold from his badge when the light hit it just right.

But it was the heavy metal chain and red tag hanging from his Sparks’ neck openly visible over his pup’s uniform that really made blood flow into his thickening cock. Finally Bryant made himself move on and finish his inspection as he looked up at his boy’s face.

Grinning as he saw the need in the boy’s eyes as Sparks fought not to move, to stay at attention as ordered, when Bryant knew he wanted to leap into action, to do and not just wait. 

Bryant hide his grin behind his tumbler as he took another sip of his whisky, savoring the flavor before setting the glass down and calling his boy’s name, pointing his gloved hand toward the floor before him.

The unhesitant yes sir as his boy dropped to his knees made his dick even more uncomfortably hard in his pants but Bryant restrained himself and kept his hands well away from his zipper. He moved only to lift his booted right foot up to rest on the stool before him, putting it level with Sparks chest, and just beneath his bowed head.

“Lick,” he ordered simply, watching as his boy leaned in tentatively, kissing the tip of Bryant’s boot. Sparks repeated the action a second time-more sure of himself- before sticking out his tongue, running it over the tip as well.

The next stroke of his tongue was longer, coving the tip all the way to the laces before stopping.

Taking another sip from his glass Bryant enjoyed the view as Sparks become more confident, taking longer strokes with his tongue and exploring different parts of his boot, even taking a taste of the sole after he had worked his way across the sides of Bryant’s boot all the way to the heel.

The view of his boy’s tongue all over his polished boots forced Bryant to adjust himself. Wrapping his gloved hand over his groin and spreading his legs a bit wider he shifted his hard cock to give it more room.

Bryant grinned when Sparks looked up at the move, the boy’s eyes locked on Bryant’s package. “Not yet boy, I have two boots,” Bryant reminded his boy as he moved his right boot off the stool and replaced it with his left. He dropped his free hand over his groin, “You want this then earn it, lick,” he ordered, wiggling his left boot a little.

Spark’s yes sir was completely lost into his boot as the boy went to work. All his hesitation gone as he took long strokes with his tongue right from the start.

Bryant watched as it took Sparks less than half the time to cover every inch of his left boot with his tongue than it had taken to do the right. Bryant also noticed the flickering glances his boy was giving his groin.

Slowly pulling the zipper down Bryant grinned when Sparks’s ear perked up and the boy’s focus shifted from the boot under his tongue to the cock that was pushing its way out of Bryant’s pants.

Opening the fly wide and sliding the jeans down his legs a little Bryant run his leather covered hand up and down his cock a couple times before cupping his balls and freeing them from his pants, fighting back the shutter and groan of pleasure the actions tried to spark “Think my Sparks earned his bone?” he asked, grinning down at his boy.

Nodding Sparks’s eyes never left Bryant’s cock, “yes please sir, please,” Sparks begged, crawling a little closer, his head gliding over the dark denim of Bryant’s pants.

After another sip of whisky Bryant nodded, “make me feel good boy,” he ordered, running one hand through Sparks’s buzzed hair to pull the boy to his balls. Letting out a pleasurable sigh when his boy’s warm and moist mouth surrounded them, “that’s a good boy.”

Leaning back and savoring the last of his drink Bryant, kicked the stool out of the way and wrapped his legs around his boy, pulling the uniformed pup whole body closer.

“Yeah, use that mouth,” Bryant ordered, grabbing Spark’s head with his hands and starting to guide Sparks from his balls to his cock. Letting out a stuttering breath when his boy engulfed his cock. “Fuck that’s right. Keep doing that,” he ordered as he set the pace, guiding his cock deep into his boy’s mouth before slowly pulling the boy’s head back until only his tip was in Sparks’ mouth then repeating it again, forcing his cock a bit deeper into his boy and holding it a little longer. Enjoying the nice blow job as he got used his boy’s mouth, body, to get close and close to the edge.

Then Bryant slipped a gloved thumb into his boy’s mouth, wedging it between his boy’s teeth while the rest of his hand took firm control of his boy’s jaw and pulled his boy all the way down to the root of his cock and held Sparks there even as he tried to thrust up but Bryant held and even tried to push his cock deeper into the warm tight throat, “take it boy, and use your tongue. Make me come,” Bryant ordered as he ran his other hand over the collar of his boy’s uniform and then down his back. His booted legs rigid as they encircled his boy.

“Yeah, so close, almost,” Bryant panted and groaned moments before he went over the edge. His muscles contracting, locking his boy in place as he pumped his come into his boy’s mouth and throat then relaxing.

Bryant let his feet drop to his boy’s sides and loosened his hold on his boy’s jaw, letting Sparks pull back slowly, still sucking and licking Bryant’s cock as he did. The boy’s hesitation before letting go of the tip of Bryant’s cock brought a smile to Bryant’s lips, as did sight of his kneeling uniformed boy with a few dribbles of drool and come coming from his mouth.

Watching from half closed eyes Bryant enjoyed the view for a few moments before sitting up and leaning forward, using a gloved finger a capture the come before it fell, sticking the finger into his boy’s mouth, “don’t let it go to waste,” he said with a grin as his other hand ruffled his boy’s hair.

“Good boy, such a good boy.”


End file.
